


小瓦尔特的坏心眼

by 墙头于我如浮云 (Morikimi)



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/%E5%A2%99%E5%A4%B4%E4%BA%8E%E6%88%91%E5%A6%82%E6%B5%AE%E4%BA%91
Summary: 年轻的情报工作者裹着绛红色的丝绸睡衣懒散地靠在沙发上，一边心不在焉地听他讲解行动计划一边有意无意地炫耀着自己的金色腕表和烟盒。他看起来就像个被权贵包养的交际花，浑身上下都充满了上等人颐指气使的气质，阿尔弗雷德对这浮夸的做派感到无可奈何，并在心里为海德里希的审美再次打了负分。
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg





	小瓦尔特的坏心眼

“听说他死了，几个月前的事情，”男人摇着烟说，“真令人惊讶，没想到他能撑这么久。”

记者在破旧的小沙发上换了个姿势，这不符合人体力学的玩意让他坐得很不舒服，总觉得有根弹簧断在了里面。

阿尔弗雷德 · 瑙约克斯已经不记得两人结仇的始末，但事实是他第一眼见到那个家伙就不喜欢，他的身上集合了所有令人讨厌的特质：声音尖细，个头娇小，拿腔作调，这样的家伙他在基尔混社会的时候一拳能打哭三个。

海德里希正在为巴尔干半岛的通讯问题发愁，需要大批的监听器投入到当地的警务系统，那个衣着考究的家伙拿着订单趾高气扬地走进技术部的大门，看起来像个带着条约来谈判的保险经理或是律师。阿尔弗雷德瞟了眼订单：“办不到。”

哦，现在这个向来有求必应的大小姐生气了，鼓起微胖的腮帮，用一双蓝灰色的眼睛不悦地瞪着他。一天后阿尔弗雷德接到海德里希的来电，伟大的帝国保安局局长在话筒那端将他贬得一无是处，挂了电话的技术部长官踢翻了一个塑料桶，两人给对方留下的第一印象是如此糟糕，以至于到最后都没有哪怕一丝的和解。

在瓦尔特 · 舒伦堡出现之前，阿尔弗雷德曾以为自己是被上司偏爱的那一个，现在这个结论要存疑了，因为眼下他面前正有一个更好的楷模。这个矫揉造作、装腔作势的家伙一到保安局就夺走了海德里希的全部目光，后者跟他说话的语气轻柔地像是怕吓坏一只刚断奶的小猫。正人君子的错觉完全是因为他的外表，精心裁剪的服饰和优雅得体的举止衬得他像是什么时装杂志上的成功男士，阿尔弗雷德毫不怀疑他们会在办公室里关起门来苟且，那好看的小混蛋一定知道怎样才能把挑剔的黑王子伺候好。

舒伦堡对任何人都傲慢无礼，只除了海德里希，阿尔弗雷德知道他只是反射性地谄媚强者，并且从不给阿尔弗雷德这样的粗人好脸色。因此当海德里希提出要他在文洛保护他的时候， 阿尔弗雷德的第一反应就是拒绝，但当着海德里希的面没人敢说不，除非铁了心不想混了。

果然，当他第一次告诉舒伦堡自己的任务是保护他时，后者大发雷霆，认为这是对他特工能力的侮辱。阿尔弗雷德不得不向他强调说海德里希只是以防万一，伟大的帝国保安局局长不能接受他出现任何闪失，费尽口舌，好话说尽，这才让舒伦堡有所消气。

年轻的情报工作者裹着绛红色的丝绸睡衣懒散地靠在沙发上，一边心不在焉地听他讲解行动计划一边有意无意地炫耀着自己的金色腕表和烟盒。他看起来就像个被权贵包养的交际花，浑身上下都充满了上等人颐指气使的气质，阿尔弗雷德对这浮夸的做派感到无可奈何，并在心里为海德里希的审美再次打了负分。

这就是保安局，除了有时任务目标过于操蛋以外，阿尔弗雷德还是挺庆幸自己待在这儿的，而不是充满各种虚无集体主义的Abwher或者OKW。 阿尔弗雷德是个学不会循规蹈矩的人，这个性格贯穿了他的一生，从打手到密探，从绑匪再到长官，他的身边充斥着鲜血与背叛，他热爱在动荡的局势中制造混乱，也擅长在残酷的环境下寻找契机，规则与秩序不适用于他，也关不住他。

他将自己扔进工作中，沉浸在各式各样的隐形墨水和新型假钞里，然而不幸的是耳目灵活的舒伦堡很快就对他位于德尔布吕克的神奇作坊产生了浓厚的兴趣，这让那儿员工们非常恼火，因为他们现在每周都要应付来自他的一个又一个歪点子，其中大部分都相当不靠谱。作为技术部长官以及这项计划的创始人，阿尔弗雷德沮丧地发现这栋建筑正逐渐沦为某人宠物尽情撒欢的快乐狩猎场。他将此事告知了海德里希，以期从这窘迫的境地中解脱出来，不然这份工作迟早会在他年富力强时把他送走。

“我正有一个任务要交给你。”

海德里希翘腿坐在沙发上，脸上带着冰冷又高深莫测的笑意，阿尔弗雷德的心头升起不好的预感，这个男人该去试镜恐怖片，孩子们的噩梦里没有他的笑容简直是一种遗憾。

“我打算开办一个妓院，高级的那种，用来收集情报。”

起初阿尔弗雷德以为这是个玩笑，但他的笑声在看到海德里希陡然沉下来的脸色时戛然而止，化作两声尴尬的干咳。

“舒伦堡已经去看房子了，跟他一起去，让我知道你们的进度。”

两个男人一起看房子，这感觉太怪了，阿尔弗雷德在心底骂了句娘，认为这不符合党卫队的逻辑，好像他俩的关系已经好到准备搬到一起住了似的。

他决定暂时忽略这个任务，有句话说得好，每当你从上面得到的一个不得不接受的离奇任务，尽可能地拖延它，直到他们想出下一个疯狂的计划……

阿尔弗雷德习惯在周末早晨逛一圈波茨坦广场周围的购物中心。

倒不是说他有多喜欢热闹，只是即使从事特殊职业的人也配拥有属于自己的普通爱好。已经是夏天了，蒂尔加滕外一片葱茏，蔷薇和天竺葵都已爬上栏杆，沿着熟悉的路线，年轻人在书报亭买了一份期刊，接着慢悠悠地来到那家他经常光顾的餐馆，按照惯例他会在那里消磨掉整个上午，这个周末本该与他往日度过的所有周末一样安逸平凡。

————直到他看见正坐在他最喜欢的露天卡座里的瓦尔特 · 舒伦堡，穿着类似《金融城》里证券交易员一般齐整的西装，鼻梁上架着一只可笑墨镜，面前的桌上蹲着一杯咖啡和一盘点缀着小草莓的奶油松饼。

阿尔弗雷德掉头就走。

“啊，你来得正好。”

假装对他的抗拒视而不见，这个精致的小个子男人矫揉造作地取下墨镜，纡尊降贵地请他在自己的对面落座。

阿尔弗雷德瞪着他。毫无疑问，自己被监视了，甚至用的还是他厂里提供的设备。

一大早就碰到讨厌的人，加上喜欢的位置被霸占，坐下后的阿尔弗雷德生起了毫无理由的闷气，怒而叉起他盘里一块松饼。

“老大吩咐我来看看你房子找的怎么样了。”

舒伦堡的目光跟随着他的叉子转了一圈然后落回到桌面上。

“我挑好了一个地方，你一定感兴趣。”

阿尔弗雷德对后半句表示怀疑，他对浮夸的审美向来敬谢不敏，也很难苟同舒伦堡的眼光。

用餐过后他们来到一处富裕郊区的住宅。房子很大，一共四层楼，有一间大酒窖，八个卧室，和四个客厅，每一间屋子里都摆着奢华的法式家具，地上铺着昂贵的地毯。他们像一对挑选婚房的新婚夫妇那样对门框、屋顶、壁炉、和每一处墙壁评头论足，虽然话题是哪里更适合藏匿监听器和摄像头。

“姑娘们呢？”

转了一圈后阿尔弗雷德问。

“奈比已经去安排了，”舒伦堡心不在焉地说，盯着墙上的一副油画，“柏林本地不缺姑娘，但海德里希决定不让那些有名望的家族卷入丑闻。”

他突然朝他转过脸来，转了转蓝灰色的眼珠，嘴角带着天然的狡黠笑意。

“你知道总队长创立它不止是为了情报吧？”

阿尔弗雷德没有说话，海德里希在性方面的追求局里人尽皆知，只是他那时还没想到这句话是在给自己下套。录音事件让海德里希在办公室里大发雷霆，几天后阿尔弗雷德发现自己被降了职，而作为这个项目的直接负责人，舒伦堡却不知怎么轻易逃脱了处罚。

始作俑者过于明显，阿尔弗雷德在心里发誓早晚得把这只狡猾的狐狸塞进捕兽夹。他在心里盘算了至少两百种将他打包扔出保安局的方法，就差付诸实践将它实现，他此刻万分真诚地想要找麻烦，比如搞砸点他的任务，破坏点他的计划，不管怎么说也要报复回来。

保安局的每个人都还秉承着光明的远大目标，只有阿尔弗雷德包藏着阴暗的狭窄心思，然而还没等他想出什么切实可行的办法，老朋友约斯特就找上门来。谈话中瑙约克斯得知海德里希正打算对保安局来一次清洗，而每天给他出谋划策的人正是瓦尔特 · 舒伦堡，联系两人往日种种不对付，约斯特建议他出去躲一阵子，时间越长越好。回到驻地后的阿尔弗雷德翻遍档案，最终谨慎地给自己挑选了一个外派任务：收购一家位于荷兰的影院用作海外情报局的据点。一场为舒伦堡做嫁衣的行为，料想对方不会就此作什么文章。

他显然高估了人的底线。

任务进行得很顺利，一切都按照计划进行，然而就在交易达成的前一天，他和线人在出租屋被破门而入的党卫军以叛国罪逮捕并押送回柏林，一切发生得突然而荒谬，以至于他既想不出应对措施也不知该怎么辩护。

阿尔弗雷德自认不是什么好鸟，品行道德都挺糟糕，但还不至于蠢到卷款叛逃，就凭保安局千里追凶的作风，他怕是有十个脑袋也不够削。睚眦必报的技术部长官自诩不是个缺乏行动力的人，但手眼通天的情报工作者显然技高一筹，并且更为阴险，阿尔弗雷德对自己的失败感同身受，自食恶果，他要学的还有很多。

他先是被关进审讯室，之后被调去了东线，战争没能磨炼他的意志，只给他带来黄疸和一条骨折的右腿。待在疗养院时他才逐渐想明白，失去所有和得到报应并不是什么遥不可及的悲剧，可能只是不够幸运的人的必经之路，有时厄运降临并不会有什么太过明显的征兆，它们会单纯因为一句不合时宜的玩笑，一些空穴来风的流言，或者想要惩罚些什么而惩罚你，作为补偿，他知道有且只有一个人能够将他拯救。

他非常谨慎地给海德里希写了一封信，以前下属的身份请求接见。人总得相信一些能让你活下去的东西，曾经他也相信很多，相信努力会换来回报，相信上帝会奖励真心，但现在他决定只相信权威。他把这封信寄去了布拉格，因为他的前上司已成为捷克斯洛伐克的新任总督，阿尔弗雷德认为这一事实可能对自己有利，毫无疑问，这是海德里希事业的巅峰，晋升将使他变得比以前更加伪善，也更容易沉湎于权力与恩施带来的虚荣。

他的请求得到了批准，当他走进那个有着高高天花板的房间时，海德里希正站在办公桌前等他。两年光景不足以在他的身上留下痕迹，波西米亚及拉摩维亚守护者的嘴角带着嘲讽的冷笑，双臂叉腰，巨大的万字旗标志着他如今的地位，环绕着的猩红色窗帘渲染了庄严的氛围，他脚下的土地正是波西米亚五百年皇宫所在的方位，比他在阿尔布雷希特王子街的那间办公室要豪华得多。

阿尔弗雷德在距离六英尺的地方停了下来，犹豫是否该继续向前。两个关系诡异的熟人此时尴尬地沉默着，像分手的情人时隔数年再次见面一般不知该如何是好，每个人都鼓起勇气想给对方展现一副已经不在意了的印象，却又因当初相互伤害太深而揉断愁肠。直到海德里希开口打破沉默：

“我听说你过得不太好，似乎还受了伤。”

“我很幸运，现在已几近康复，相信很快就能够投入到接下来的工作当中。”

海德里希用一种难以名状的眼神望着这位前来向自己求助的前下属，略微倾身：“……是什么样的工作呢？”

“这就是我来到这里的原因，”阿尔弗雷德抬起头来，努力使自己的目光同语气一样理直气壮：“我想要回我的工作。”

海德里希没有吱声，于是他继续往下说：

“我永远不会成为一个合格的士兵，我不是干这行的料，您知道我适合做什么，我曾帮了您很大的忙……”

“我知道你可能受到了粗暴的对待，”他突然打断他的话，“我不得不承认，我时常想起你，当我收到你的信时，我四处给你找活计，但我现在什么也不能说，只能向你保证会给你找件事做。”

阿尔弗雷德还想提些关于荣誉法庭和洗刷冤屈的事，但海德里希已经朝他伸出了手。

“就这样吧，等你离开疗养院的时候，你会发现一切都已被安排好。”

…… ……

阿尔弗雷德离开雷德兴宫殿时心中充满希望，缠绕几个月的病痛似乎消失了，海德里希也许在敷衍他，但他的承诺不会有假。仅仅一场不到十分钟的会面就解决了他面临的所有困境，他还可以回到之前的生活，回到柏林，甚至回到保安局，回到属于他的德尔布吕克大街，继续干他的老本行。

然而他不知道的是，在他走后，从侧边的门里悄无声息地走出一个身影，明明处在这样一个空旷的空间里，他却能够神奇地不让自己的脚步发出一点声音。

“我很惊讶。”

年轻人来到桌对面，一只手搭在烟灰缸上，指甲有意无意地刮着它的陶瓷表面。

“您不该给他那样的承诺，领袖不会喜欢。”

“眼下正是关键时期，很多事情需要用到他，”海德里希淡淡地说，瞥了他一眼，“别再发出那种声音了。”

“听你的。”

舒伦堡移开手指，从桌对面来到他的身边，温柔地朝他垂落目光。他的一切得来地过于容易，总以为只要动动手指就能改变别人一生的轨迹。

“我不希望他回柏林，你可以让他待在别处，你知道的，我们合不来。”

“听你的。”

海德里希懒洋洋地伸手将他拽到自己腿上，一只手攀上他的腰，像安抚一只难以被取悦的大猫那样从上顺到下。

“你今晚可以留下来吗？我正有些事情要和你商讨……”

阿尔弗雷德带着愉快的心情回到住所，安心等待来自布拉格的电话，然而等到的不是任命而是噩耗：五月二十七日海德里希在布拉格遇刺，九天后因重伤不治身亡。

舒伦堡掌管了整个外国情报局，虽然十分不待见他，但海德里希显然在出事前就已经安排好了一切。阿尔弗雷德发现自己被调去了比利时，受雇于当地的经济管理局调查走私和黑市，在一次任务中他遇上一个让他倾心的女人，可她实际上是一个罪犯。

接下来的一切都是混乱的，他带着她东躲西藏，漂泊流浪，那些途中遇到的人和事像是电影中飞速翻滚的胶片，而他仿佛置身一片黑暗且未知的大海，穷途末路，孤立无援。数年前被诬陷的罪名在此时得到应验，街道上贴满了两人的照片，大多数警察看到他们就会直接开枪。此时盟军已经度过莱茵河，美军的脚步已经踩上了阿达登的土地，千年帝国大厦将倾，纳粹政党气数已尽，在意识到自己既无法保护爱人也无法回归祖国后，阿尔弗雷德 · 瑙约克斯选择了投敌。

“后面的事情你都已经知道了，”叙述到此戛然而止，讲述者看起来也有些索然无味，“伦敦笼不算太坏，纽伦堡也乏善可陈，我读过你关于审讯的报道，令人印象深刻。”

“斯科尔泽尼那家伙说他在纽伦堡时曾拜托他在庭上给自己作伪证以期获得减刑，为此他愿意付出任何代价，这个不知廉耻的胆小鬼。”

记者对他一笑，没有答话。他看起来令人惊奇地年轻，事实上大审判开庭时他才十九岁，却是第一个向世界报道处决里宾特洛普和凯特尔现场的人，如今也才二十五。

“世界是公平的，当我像狗一样被赶出SD的时候，他正在那里飞黄腾达；而现在我在这儿苟且偷生，他却已经孤零零地躺进了坟墓。”

“这就是我的故事。没错，是我策划的格莱维茨电台事件，也是我促成了文洛的绑架案，但我并不曾为此产生过多少负罪感，在特定的历史情境下，即使不是我，也会有人来做相同的事情；十年前我们以为纳粹终将统治全球，德意志会站在世界的顶端，十年后我们居无定所，如同下水道的老鼠在各地的角落苟延残喘，谁知道下个十年我们又会在哪？将我今天所说的一切当做回赠历史的礼物吧，这个世界瞬息万变，而我们谁都无法看见那么遥远的未来。”


End file.
